


Kingdom Hearts au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Referenced mass death, dark themes, it's not graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Due to Hawkmoth creating too much Darkness, Heartless have appeared in Paris. No kingdom hearts characters or world traveling here. Lila is the new Hawkmoth. Pavo (oc) has the peacock and Talon (oc) has the Rooster, which he stole from Nathaniel by killing him. It's ok though, Nathaniel got better. Bad news is now Talon is obsessed with him. This flip flops between light hearted and dark so beware. Nathaniel\Marc. Warnings: Mature themes such as violence and death, mentions of rape. Kidnapping. Very mild nsfw warning for Talon's dirty mouth and depraved thoughts.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> Phoenix gets mentioned in "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/59850190

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So heartless start appearing in worlds that are disproportionately balanced towards darkness. The miraculous were created to spread light, and also to give humans means to fight heartless as normal weapons do not even touch heartless unless a VERY strong will is behind them. The Order worked to keep the World safe, but then Fu got hungry and fucked that up so the miraculous faded from memory. When Fu decides to make active wielders again, it is because through Hawkmoth corrupting a miraculous, he is basically putting a sign on their World saying "Hey Heartless! Come party!". Fu is also stupid dickbag so he never actually tells LB and CN they should be on the look out for heartless, so Heartless are able to slowly pop up and get people for MONTHS before anyone really notices. In this au, wielders cannot just switch Miraculous willy nilly. If you're compatible, you are bonded to that miraculous basically. Someone else with a good affinity for a miraculous could use the same one someone else is using, but trying to use a miraculous you're not compatible with long term damages your health. The Peacock is not broken in this, Emilie and Nathalie were just not good fits. The longer a person has a miraculous, the more they bond with it, and taking it away from them could also damage their health if they have bonded too deeply. The more compatible someone is, the faster they bond. Miraculous holders can also use the Kingdom Hearts\Final Fantasy magics and equipment systems. They have a "basic" weapon they start out with, but it can be upgraded if they can find an enchanter. Same with accessories.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/08/2020

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Canon KH figures popping up are unlikely at this time. Key blades also may or may not happen depending on how this goes, since the power has to be passed down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:000

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

but because of the bonding thing, Chloe still has the bee because she was actually a really good fit, and the few times she used it were enough to let her bond with it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Does she have a different identity or does everyone just acknowledge she's queen bee

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

This is also why Fu doesn't want the miraculous out permanently, he doesn't want bonds to form

Canon happens as normal until they realize heartless are a thing, so at LEAST to mid season 3 is canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Chloe redemption Chloe redemption CHLOE REDEMPTION

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Fu never actually TOLD them bleeping anything, so Chloe starts getting sick and desperate to get her miraculous back, and no one knows why until either Plagg or Tikki point it out

So miracle queen, if it happens, happens because Chloe is DYING and instinctively desperate to get the Bee back

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Chloe: I'M DYING GIVE ME POLLEN 

Hawkmoth: Okay drama queen

Chloe: :V

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Marinette is understandably horrified when she finds out

But this ALSO means that the identities of the heroes that Hawkmoth found out on heroes day might not be able to give up their miraculous

So I kind of don't want Miracle Queen to happen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Miracle Queen deleted? Fine with me

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Chloe just gets super sick gradually, and one of the other kwami notice what's happening and tell LB\CN

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Tikki: Did pollen bond with Chloe?

Marinette: Bond???

Tikki: Sighs damn it Fu

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

This is right under Akuma city because this is a darker AU

heartless numbers are exponential growth with every new victim

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

So I only vaguely have an idea of what KH is, so explain what heartless are please?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

DEEP BREATH

Oh god this rabbit hole is so deep

um, ok. Simple explanation.

So the "heart" exists as it's own thing. It's kind of like your soul, which exists independent from "memory"

Heartless are beings of Darkness (capital D because Darkness is it's own force in the universe) and seek out the light in hearts because they both fear and covet it. When a heartless kills someone, it rips the Heart from their body, and that Heart becomes a new Heartless. If someone's will is strong, this might also create a "Nobody" which is the empty husk\body left behind moving on willpower and Memory. Nobodies do not have hearts, Heartless do not have bodies.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

oOf-

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Nobodies can look human if they're strong enough, which is what Organization 13 is. (the black coat guys)

There is only one known case of a heartless looking human, and that's the bad guy from the very first game

who is the bad guy in the rest of the games in various forms

There's also some time travel BS but we're not messing with that since KH characters will not be showing up, probably

There's also Unversed, Dream Eaters, Nightmares, Bugs.....

https://www.reddit.com/r/KingdomHearts/comments/47txli/heartless_nobodies_unversed_and_dream_eaters/

Unversed and Bugs will not be messed with here, but we might use Dream Eaters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Oo nice

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Kingdom hearts is hecking complicated ok

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Sounds like it

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

As for dream eaters, they are protectors of dreams, but the Master of Master's way back pre-keybalde war figured out a way to bring them into the real world

Chirithy are technically dream eaters (though they're referred to as "spirits" in game) and all keyblade wielders who survived the War had one as an emotional\psych support. Their job was to be companions and eat "bad memories" of the war, so the survivors forgot about it.  
https://www.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-x/pets

Wielders would also usually have a unique dream eater companion, but they were more like animals\pets than chirithy, who was sentient on human levels  
Note they usually have ONE companion  
Sora is hecking special though so he alone was able to make dozens of new types. Mary sue ass bitch.  
PEOPLE can become dream eaters too, if their bond with someone is strong enough  
They can enter the dreams of the person they're protecting to, well, protect them  
https://www.khwiki.com/Dream_Eater

Everything here are just SORA's dream eaters. Nightmares are corrupted dreameaters  
AND ALL OF THIS IS RELEVANT BECAUSE  
I want to make Kwami dream eaters in this  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
:000  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
They're special like Chirithy, likely born of Keyblade wielders hundreds of years ago, and instead of fading when their human died they were bound to the miraculous as a way to preserve knowledge and give non-wielders the ability to fight against heartless.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Ooo nice!  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Probably some offshoot of the Dandelion initiative, which was creative to try and save key blade wielders from the War, which was legit supposed to kill them all. It also totally destroyed the entire universe  
But something about the light in the hearts of children were able to remake the Worlds, which is why the disney worlds are Like That, they were born from the dreams of children

^^^^^Basically what you're in for as a Kingdom Hearts fan

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Fjjdjr wow  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Are you familiar with final fantasy games?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Mmm mm not that much  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
Do you have a basic understanding of how the magic works? Or accessories?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020  
Nope :(  
Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020  
ok so the way magic works is you have "battle magic" and magics that are more for daily life  
battle magic is easier to learn than the other magics  
mages will typically specialize in a certain school of battle magic (healing, elemental damage, summoning, ect.) but Key blade wielders are special pancakes and can do it all  
they can't make accessories though, which are clothing\armor\actual earrings and shit that have stat boosting magics  
Like raising defense, making you immune to poison, powering up magics you can do ect  
The Ribbon is a classic item that makes you immune to ALL status effects, which can range from being poisoned to blinded to turned to stone (or into a frog!)

Legit just an enchanted ribbon.

Most equips are like this, rings, earings, bracelets ect.

So once the heartless start popping up someone with a Enchanting talent needs to pop up too

marinette makes sense to have some ability because Creation but I play favorites so it's Nath 8)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:000

Cool

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So I actually don't want to give him a miraculous

To balance this out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Fair

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Goat Marc though, his power for this AU is going to be making Dream Eaters\ Bringing them into reality

Because sheep-sleep connection

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Ooo nice!

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Hmm actually that's pretty similar to what Mayura does....grumbles in having to figure out new powers

His power could be HE beomces a dream eater

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:000 cool

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

He can enter people's dreams\mind and work on internal demons

So Mayura, when she summons a Sentimonster she's really pulling people's personal Dream Eaters out

But since she's not compatible with the peacock, it turns them into Nightmares

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Ooo nice!

Hawkmoth: Alright I need you to make a dream eater 

Mayura: Okay Makes nightmare

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So whoever is ACTUALLY compatible will make dream eaters

Plagg is aligned with Darkness, while Tiki is Light

This gives the black cat a bad rap, but Darkness doesn't have to mean evil

Its just a tool. Depends on how you use it

But this also means Chat, as he bonds with the miraculous and gets stronger, gets dark aligned powers.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Oo cool

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Also going to say that if you've completely bonded with a miraculous you can use your magic\powers without transforming. Transforming makes them stronger though.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/08/2020

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So Marinette can do a low level Miraculous Cure to fix like, a paper she tore, but she would need to transform to repair the entire city

Chat can use dark corridors, but he largely doesn't because he doesn't want to get lost. There's also a lesser version that lets him teleport over small distances that he DOES use

*Dark corridors let you travel between worlds

Dark fire too, probably, which is really just the fire spell but with a dark alignment

Marinette is able to use the Cure magics really well, magics that heal wounds and status effects

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:0000 nice

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Nino can use defense related magics, like barrier (blocks physical) and reflect (blocks magic)

Alya, as the fox, can cause status effects. I think that Chloe should be good at that too.

there's so many miraculous there's going to be overlap

Viperion and Bunnix are both great at time magics, obviously. Which can speed up allies, slow foes, or completely stop time for a short duration for an enemy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Ooo

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Dancer is a classic FF class, so is Bard, one uses dancing to enhance allies and doom foes with status effects\buffs and one uses music

Alya could be a bard type, and Chloe could be a dancer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Chloe: FIGHT ME Starts break dancing

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

I don't want to expand too far past the original team because of the bonding thing, they can't be away from their Miraculous so LB wouldn't be able to take them back

Enemy: is suddenly paralyzed and blind

also on that note, When Fu gives up the miracle box, he dies

His bond with Wayzz was the only thing keeping him alive and B. Being without a miraculous you are bonded to slowly kills you anyway

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

oOf-

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So we need a situation where Fu passes on the box and shit to Marinette, but without miracle queen, because Fu is 100% to let Chloe and the other bonded die to protect the miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

FJDJJD DAMN

Hawkmoth finds out who he is? Like in canon?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

That is juicy for betrayal, because taking the miraculous from LB and CN WILL kill them, and Fu knows it. He does it anyway to try and keep them out of Hawkmoth's hands, figuring he can find new wielders somewhere else to combat Hawkmoth\The Heartless

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Adrien, in the banana suit, chasing him down the street: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Oh ho, but if this is pre-Chloe getting the Bee permanently, they don't know yet

They chase down Fu to try and help him, not understanding why they feel so tired

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Both of them collapsing in the street: What the fucKKKKK-

Wayzz: WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Fu feels some guilt when he has to see them dying right in front of him and gives the miraculous back

They defeat Feast, but I'm calling BS that the temple and shit was still in there\came back

So the other miraculous are still gone and the temple too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Rippp

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Hawkmoth shows up in person because he's not letting Fu get away, and with CN and LB weakened they just barely manage to escape with the box after Hawkmoth kills Fu

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

oOf

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

They're both traumatized af, and I want to say an identity reveal happens here because they're both too exausted to do more than hide together and their transformation drops

Which then, Tiki and Plagg explain to them the whole bonded thing and why they felt so tired, and they realize they know why Chloe has been so sick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Adrien: Oh my god I almost killed my childhood friend

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Maybe as the guardian, Fu had a magical gag order on them so they couldn't warn their wielders, because Kwami are loyal to their chosen for good or ill

since he died, they can finally tell LB and CN stuff they need to know

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

wHat 

Fu is a dumb butch-

Bitch*

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Since Fu was running away with everything miraculous, they also have their own translated copy of The Book which explains the heartless and more

They give Chloe the Bee permanently and apologize like crazy, but I don't think they let her know their identities

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Chloe: Breathes I CAN BREATHE AGAIN

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

From then on they pay attention to previous wielders to see if they seem sick

and it occurs to me no one but Fu knew Kim was king monkey

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:000

Y o u R i g ht


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

From then on they pay attention to previous wielders to see if they seem sick

and it occurs to me no one but Fu knew Kim was king monkey

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:000

Y o u R i g ht

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So does he bond well enough that he gets sick after only one use?

Kagami: I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. Can't seem to shake this bug.

Adrien: panicked cat noises

Luka: I'm worried I'll have to quit my job. I've just been so tired lately, its like all I do is sleep

Marinette: panicked ultrasonic bug noises

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Concerned Significant Other Noises

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

They catch Nino and Alya early because they're in the same class

But they only see Kagami and Luka now and then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

So do all the heroes bond or just some?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

All the permanent ones do, just a question of who is an is not permanent

Which, once the heartless become a bigger problem they need a bigger team to deal with them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

So the main 5 plus Luka and Kagami?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

To start, we already said Goat Marc is a thing, and honestly I'd like to have ALL the miraculous active but one step at a time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Mhm

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Nath is their uhhhh what's a good name for a guy who makes them stuff

Supplier? Outfitter?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Supplier sounds good

the guy in the chair

Does that mean he knows their identity?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

technically THEY supply HIM with stuff to make them things

I want to say no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Or do they just pop up randomly in his window

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

because Hawkmoth is a problem still.

He likely knows who Marc is because i'm assigning Marc as a kind of bodyguard for him. Since they're close Marc has an easier time using his powers to go into Nath's dreams and keep him from getting Akuma'd

Which actually with that protection in place he COULD safely know who they are

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Marc, seeing Nathaniel having a dream about them dating: O-Oh??

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

laughs yeah they probably hook up pretty quick

Nath discovered his ability by accident, he found some Materials that got left over from a heartless attack (heartless drop items that can be used in Synthesis\item creation) and fucked around with it out of curiosity and made something

One of the kwami in the in class probably noticed that he had an enchanted item and alerted Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nathaniel: Huh nice some trash Makes a gun

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Who gives him KJHSFKSDS

Accessories are all things like jewelry, though he CAN upgrade an existing weapon

So it'd be more like "huh, cool. Shiny thing" accidentally upgrades a kitchen knife with ice powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Oh nice

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Ladybug approaches him with some stuff they grabbed off heartless and tests that he can actually make stuff, then gives him all the books Fu had on it. He's working off those books and instinct mostly.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Oo niceee

Nathaniel's dad comes home in the first time for months and the first thing he sees is Nathaniel messing with a knife

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

He sees the mini workshop Nath has set up with items and tools LB managed to save from Fu's place, looking like a mad scientist

His asshole dad actually lives somewhere else, the apartment is just a place for Nath to live. Maybe the dad has a room there that is locked and Nath is not aloud to go in that he uses instead of going to a hotel for long visits to Paris

Nath's dad throws a fit and throws all his stuff out, so they need a hub\hideout of some kind to congregate and also for him to work undisturbed after that

good thing at least three of the weilders are stupid rich and probably get more in allowance than some people make in a year

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nath's Dad: Throws out his stuff

Nathaniel: Alright bitch do that when you don't even LIVE HERE

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

nath: I;m telling mom

nath's dad: The mother you are legally not supposed to have contact with?

Nath: No my new mom calls Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

JDJRJRNNR

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

i want to say that for security reasons, only LB and CN know who each other are. Nath MIGHT know later (and by extension Marc) but in the early stages the team doesn't know their civilian identities

They know each other's though, and the hub is a place where they can chill together out of costume

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

where exactly is the hub

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Since this is a dark au, Paris eventually gets quarantined from the rest of the world. Nath says "fuck it" and lives at the Hub full time

An abandoned building that Kagami, Adrien, and Chloe work together to buy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nathaniel, working at his mom's restaurant:

Nath's dad: Storms in WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS ABOUT TO MARRY YOU TO ANOTHER COMPANY'S CHILD TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE 

Nathaniel: You what

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Fu's books have a lot of things that can be made to run on magic, so Nath figures out how to power the building that way so no power bill

HAH? KEEP TALKING I LIKE THIS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nath's dad: Yeah I need to make an alliance so I married you to a daughter they had 

Nathaniel: Sputters I'M DATING SOMEONE 

Nath's dad: WHAT I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION FOR THAT

Nathaniel: WELL I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FUCKING SELL ME OFF TO SOMEONE

Marc, casually sitting at a table: Sips tea

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

People with darkness in their hearts attract heartless

if this is pre quarantine, we can make nath's dad no longer a problem by letting a heartless get him

OH something I forgot to add about heartless: Unless you have a keyblade, any heartless you kill will just reform somewhere else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

oOf

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Which is why they can't just get rid of the heartless by hunting them to extinction: They just pop up again somewhere else in the city

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Someone, over the phone: Nathaniel, your dad is getting attacked

Nathaniel: oh,, sorry,,, what was that?? Oh, I think we're breaking up, what a shame Hangs up

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

more powerful ones take longer to reform thankfully, so anyone who creates an akuma strength heartless only has to be refought like, once a month or longer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

What a relief for the heroes

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

I want Nath's dad to make a strong heartless for drama

but also, can the arranged marriage be with Kagami

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

:0000 Oo yeah go for it

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

So there's that awkward tension there between the two of them

But does the marriage happen pre quarantine?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Meet at a party

Nathaniel: Wait aren't you dating Adrien

Kagami: Aren't you dating Marc?

Would it matter?

Cause all of them are still stuck in paris

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

I'm stretching out the show timeline so by the time Fu is gone they're 17 (it has been a year) with Chloe's bee use being decently recent to Fu death

So they could be 18 before the heartless become enough of a problem for the city to be locked down

Which is legal marriage age (though in some countries you can get married younger with your parent's permission)

So yeah, for drama, the wedding happens. Only a few weeks later the lock down happens

Nath's dad gets heartlessed, and Nath moves into the Hub full time.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nathaniel: Oh my dad can't be found??? W,,,, What a shame,, haha

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

They're having a hard time getting a legal divorce because the government has more important things to worry about than paper work like that

So legally, they're married

But they mutually acknowledge that it's BS and stay with their respective partners

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Kagami: On a date with Adrien 

Her mom: Aren't you married to that other boy?

Kagami: Marriage what marriage

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

They keep it a secret from her. Hell, with the hub Kagami might just straight up run away

Heartless drop money so heartless hunting would be enough to keep them funded

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Before Heartless incident 

Kagami's mom: Have you seen the kids at all

Nath's dad: No, I was about to ask you-

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

They're "on the honeymoon"

So with this time line everyone is done with school\graduated

Which gives them pretty much all of their time to protect the city

Except Adrien who still has to model and shit for his dad

Money isn't a problem because heartless hunting

which becomes MUCH easier to collect once Nath figure out how to enhance\unlock "inventory" for all of the miraculous (which actually we have seen Ladybug use in canon)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Inventory? You mean her putting stuff into her yoyo?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Items that heartless drop are kinda vacuumed up by the miraculous and put into an extra dimensional storage

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nice

It's like when you get a magnet in subway surfers lol

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

There's a limit to how much can be stored, so they would need a vault or something at the hub

that works on the same principal but since it's larger can store more

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

So is Hawkmoth still around during all these 

Like now the gang has to deal with both akumas AND heartless?

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Hawkmoth: Sends out akuma 

Ladybug: Fighting a heartless already SERIOUSLY

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

There's probably more akuma too since people are sad because heartless are murdering people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Does Ladybug use her lucky charm when fighting the heartless? Because then she could maybe use the cure to bring them back

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

Nath can enchant items, so he can make basic weapons for the populace\police to use

I want to say no, because then this AU would be over before it started

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Mhm fair

Feral Family Friend💖03/08/2020

He can only make so many, because he needs specific materials and there's a supply\demand problem

Weaker items are more common, so most police weapons are pretty basic

Ladybug (and all the heroes) INSIST he use some of the better stuff to make himself something more powerful, for his own protection. Marc is a full time body guard but it helps that he can defend himself too.

They're desperately searching for more people who can Make Things, but so far the only one who can do even some of it is Ladybug

and she's not as good as Nath, because her powers come from the miraculous and are not inherent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Nathaniel: Haha, I can say I'm better than ladybug in something

Houses\places people feel are "theirs" usually naturally repel heartless

Sometimes a bad guy who can control heartless can force them inside, but usually a home or store that is well loved is a safe zone

People become afraid to leave their homes, so services where you can pay money to have things delivered to your door are used by the rich

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/09/2020

Luka, a delivery boy: Sup Adrien, got your usual order

Feral Family Friend💖03/09/2020

Adrien is disgruntled his dad orders out like that. I mean, that's what they did BEFORE too, but it's actually dangerous now for people to be on the street

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/09/2020

Luka, bleeding from his arm: So your dad ordered this and-

Adrien, pulling him inside: get the fuck in

Feral Family Friend💖03/09/2020

Luka is good at time magics, not cure magics. Rip

Potions that heal and buff you are a thing too, someone should have that skill so the heroes who can't use restorative magic have something to fall back on

Juleka maybe?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/09/2020

>:DDDD YEAHHH

Feral Family Friend💖03/09/2020

Nath says Ryuko is his favorite, because she's "The only one of you adrenaline addicted furries with any MANNERS."

(Stardust\Goat Marc is actually his favorite. He's just mad that they keep spreading the rumor that he's a high class hooker as his cover job)

Lots of money despite having no job? Saying you have a job, but wont say what it is\say who your clients are? Out more at night than in the day? Mysteriously has some very high end jewelry that he wears? Long hair in a man? Must be a hooker.

Nath's hair is long enough to be mid back. Important detail.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/09/2020

Feral Family Friend💖03/10/2020

Secret prankster Mylene (who has the mouse miraculous) makes a bunch of business cards advertising an "Escort" with Nath's phone number on them, and distributes them around town.

Everyone blames Kim for this.

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

Kagami's mom somehow gets a card read to her

Kagami's mom: Why am I hearing rumors your husband is prostituting himself?

Kagami: Oh they're true. He's a horrible degenerate. Can I divorce him now?

Kagami's mom: Just make sure you get the rights to the company in the process.

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

ok but also, Nath and Juleka being weird science buddies.

Some of the materials for potions also come from heartless (in game, you can't make them youself, you can only buy them or find them as a drop from heartless, but I'm going to say they can be made here) so they pull all nighters discussing and arguing over materials. Who gets what, what they best use for a specific material is ect.

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

I'm going also casually mention....heartless drop items that you can cook food with too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

Nathaniel, who learnt how to cook when he was seven: :)

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

Team: Wow! this is delicious! What's in it Nath?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

Nathaniel: The souls of the dead

Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020

Nathaniel: Oh you know.

(all the food items have normal names so I can't make a joke here skjdfsdf)

But food DOES give you stats boosts\powers

And if you eat the right combination as a meal

https://samurai-gamers.com/kingdom-hearts-3/full-course-cuisine-effects/


	3. Chapter 3

Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020

Season 4 has confirmed there's going to be an episode in space, so it's not a stretch to think that SOMEONE (Max?) was able to build a Gummi Ship or two

Most of the really rare ingredients for item making come from the space minigame

(in KH3. Previously they were only found in chests)

So Max gets enough gummi parts to build working ships, (because heartless are in space too the fuckers) and the crew goes on space missions (only around their world) to cull heartless and pick up rare items

The first time they come back with an Orichacalcum+ nath nearly faints

(there's only like, 13 in the entire game)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

Damn

Feral Family Friend💖03/18/2020

Two of the best items in the game are called "Save the King" and "Save the Queen"

One is a shield, the other is a staff

For this au, since nath can make new weapons\improve weapons, his ultimate creations for LB and CN have those names

Once they get those, LB and CN can essentially one shot half of the heartless types, and can even breeze through "mini boss" type heartless

(this does not apply to akuma, since they're trying not to kill them)

Feral Family Friend💖03/24/2020

Kingdom hearts has a lot of fun "collectables" throughout the games, like stickers for a sticker book, ice cream flavors, and the 101 dalmations

Andre the ice cream man, out in the streets slaughtering heartless for their delicious goo

(actually you get the flavors from chests and completing minigames but that doesn't work here)

Normal people can only affect heartless with either a magic weapon OR a VERY strong will

Andre has to the strong will for icecream

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/24/2020

Andre: Sees Heartless New flavor Cracks knuckles

Feral Family Friend💖03/30/2020

Goat Miraculous Rights are popping into your friend's dreams to gossip

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

So with all this virus nonsense (or more specifically, the nonsense people are creating by not staying home) it makes me think about how in this au, people are supposed to stay off the streets at night because that's when the most heartless come out

and how the heroes are very tired because people just....don't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

it fits

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/17/2020

The true heartless was Coronavirus all along

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

new conspiracy

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

The team is a LOT larger than canon, with pretty much all the miraculous being out, so they all take shifts protecting the hospitals (which are now set up to treat things like the status effects the heartless can give thanks to Nath and Juleka) but other places like bars and restaurants, movie theaters? refuse to close before sundown so people still go out at night

The heroes know everyone who works there and sympathizes that they don't have a choice, but they will happily haul people off to the police station if they catch their drunk asses out at 2am

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

"The most difficult part about this job isn't the heartless, but the brainless"

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

The police force handle most pickups, but the heroes also patrol to eliminate heartless so they find thrill seekers too

OH

OH

I LOVETHAT

CAN I MAKE A TUBMLR POST SFHKSD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Is this validation??

YES GO FOR IT

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/615677787241627648/we-were-making-parallels-between-this-coronavirus

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

The team getting together for drinks and reading public opinion

Everytime they get a "why isn't ladybug doing anything about this" they take a shot

They get very drunk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

oh no

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

Nathaniel and Juleka are very tired and stressed, trying to mass produce enough cures\resistance items for medical and police force to keep them safe

Meanwhile the Brainless on the streets are shouting "Conspiracy!" because the doctors and police get those items and they don't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Nathaniel, cradling bottle: They're,,, they're so dumb crying

Juleka: i k n o w

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

They tried to make some things to give out to like, people who are forced to keep working like waitresses for minimum wage, but had to stop because people were assaulting these people to literally tear off the items they had (or steal their potions) and a few people died

WOW ok that made me super sad let's talk about something happier in this dark au

Combat training is mandatory in schools now and has replaced PE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

oop

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

The kids actually like it and think that learning to fight is fun

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Assassination Classroom intensifies

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

The younger grades do things like stamina training and obstical courses because they should be running away not fighting

but in highschool you get to learn a weapon, which "weapon" is a pretty broad category in the FF\KH universe and children are more adaptable\elastice phenotype wise so you've suddenly got all these kids with MAGIC

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

oh boy

Feral Family Friend💖04/17/2020

So one kid might have a sword, another might have a teddy bear they have animated

For the ones who start displaying magic, the heroes have a special class they teach that is held in another location and schools bus the kids who need to go there for half the day, so it has kids from several schools there, like Vo ed

They're always super testing for kids who have the talent to become potion or forge masters like Juleka and Nath

Anyone who displays talents for healing magic is set up to become doctors as soon as they graduate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

:0 nice

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

There are lots of people moving away from paris (as much as can anyway, other countries are setting up anti immigration laws to prevent heartless from being brought over, even though it doesn't work like that....) there are people moving TO Paris as well because heck yeah, magic!

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

randomly creates a new OC for drama

His name is Talon, and he's evil\with HawkLila. Previously, Nathaniel had the Rooster Micaulous as "phoenix" but Hawklila very nearly killed him to take it, leaving Nathaniel with a huge scar on his chest (and the team with anxiety) and she gave the miraclous to Talon. Talon corrupts the miraculous so his transformed colors are black and grey, and his hair\feathers are black and his eyes yellow like a heartless. He knows Nathaniel used to be Phoenix and is OBSESSED with him. Talon is a thief\collector of rare and beautiful things and wants to "own" Nathaniel because in his mind, Nath died and came back just like a real Phoenix. Talon calls him "Pretty bird", taking a once positive endearment and twisting it into something unsettling. Due to Talon constantly hunting him, Nathaniel almost never leaves the team base.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/20/2020

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

Pavo is the peacock wielder here. They are nonbinary, and are siding with HawkLila because they believe that the world has been out of balance towards Light for too long, and for natural order to be restored it must be Dark now. Their main job is to keep Talon on task, but they absolutely hate him.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/20/2020

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

Talon: When I get my pretty bird I'm going to XXX and XXX and then XXX~

Pavo: rubbing their temples to stave off a headache Hawkmoth please let me kill him-

College Sibling (Web)04/20/2020

They have already tried to

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

I feel like he would be the type to take pictures of Nathaniel (before the whole hiding thing) from behind a corner and send it to Nath's phone with no explanation

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

Absolutely

Also though he would just grab him if he saw him

Talon is supposed to be a creepy fuck but all I can see is Talon recognizing Nath despite the disguise he's wearing to go out and grabbing him and trying to fly away while Stardust hooks Talon with his staff and is trying to pull him back to the ground, screaming obscenities at him

Until the rest of the gang show up and beat him up

College Sibling (Web)04/20/2020

Pavo: Please just kill him already, I'm sick and tired of him.

Feral Family Friend💖04/20/2020

Pavo, taking a selfie: Living my best life

Hawklila: Talon is dying in the background

Pavo: This ain't about him

College Sibling (Web)04/20/2020

YEAH

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Talon probably mitigates his obsession by like, owning as much Phoenix merchandise as he can

Because even with demon shadow creatures popping up in the streets, the economy grinds on so you KNOW there is superhero merch

Imagine this, but it's all Phoenix merchandise  
College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020  
Pavo’s gonna lose it with this man  
Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020  
Someone tried to sell him a fake, first edition action figure once.  
Once.  
College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020  
Only once  
Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020  
probably because Talon killed them but-  
It's a good thing Pavo doesn't know where Talon lives, or they would set all his stuff on fire out of pure spite  
College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020  
They would  
Without no hesitation


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track added to this au:  
> (What Doesn't Kill you makes you) Stronger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDzlSKGTATs  
> Phoenix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA  
> Glitter and Gold:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9k0Ofub9Zk

This isn't a real heartless, it's fan made, but Talon commands a flock of these

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Ooh!

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

All heartless that arn't just rank and file have some sort of weakness (usually an elemental type) but these things are easily distracted by moving lights and shiny objects

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Interesting

Pavo pointing a laser point and the heartless following it

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Talon following it too because the Miraculous gave him Bird Brain

Pavo runs him directly into a wall

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

On this note, and miraculous holders becoming like their animals, Nath had his miraculous for at least a couple years before Talon stole it

So things like glass doors are not allowed in the Base because he will walk right into them and be confused

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Poor boy

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc: perched near the ceiling on a support beam or something Pathetic nerd

Nath: holding his bleeding nose from running into the glass come down and say that to my face goat boy!

(they're teasing)

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Of course

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

I just re-read it and it sounded mean lol

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

It’s okay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Nathaniel: Marc you can't keep doing this

Marc, on the ceiling: What? Can't hear you from down there :))

Nath: I KNOW YOU CAN-

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

aw, I made it sad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

o h?

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc snipes back without thinking that Nath should just fly up there and make him, but then remembers oh his miraculous is gone and he can't fly anymore

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

D:

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Marc, Nath ;;

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc and Talon, unknowingly, getting into a bidding war on Ebay over a limited edition Phoenix doll

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

You two please

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc outbids Talon at the last minute, and Talon is like "I'm tracking his IP adress, killing him, and taking the damn thing"

But the hub is like, extra dimensional\warded with every protection possible so he can't find the IP adress

He DOES manage to track the PO box the doll will be sent to though

oh no I accidentally wrote myself in a corner

because Talon might not know Marc as Stardust, but he DEF recognizes him as Nath's friend, and follows him

Marc figures out he's being followed and tries to loose him, but Talon was a professional thief before getting his miraculous and sticks on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

oh no

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc obviously can't transform with Talon watching, so he sends out a mass text to the hero group chat like HELP I AM BEING FOLLOWED BY A CRAZY CHICKEN

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Nath goes into panic mode

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Pavo isn't happy that Talon's doing this just for a doll

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

What Pavo doesn't know wont hurt Talon

but anyway, who ever is closest rushes over and pretends to have "found" Talon while on patrol

and while they're fighting him Marc gets away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Nath: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BEING FOLLOWED BY THE GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED ME

Mari: Nath chill we can take care of it

Nath: I WILL NOT BE CHILL

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Marc is now also not allowed to leave the base without a disguise, and has to cancel his PO box because Talon knows about it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

the real question is did Marc keep the doll

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Since his power is basically snooping through people's dreams he doesn't HAVE to leave to be useful to the team but

Of course

Talon resents him for it too

Even more so because marc gets the real thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Does Talon immediately assume Marc and Nath are dating

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Nah, but he's a smart cookie and knows that Stardust and Phoenix were like, Ladybug and Chatnoir kind of close

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Talon's anger around the other heroes: 10/10

Talon's anger around Stardust: 10000000/10

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

And draws conclusions that since Marc is friends with Nath, he can't find EITHER of them no matter how hard he looks, that Marc might be Stardust

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

o h n o

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

oh no

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

The funny thing is, both HawkLila (who knows Marc from their school days) and Pavo (partially due to the miraculous magic hiding identitiesm partially because they think Talon is stupid) don't believe him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

lmaooo

how did Lila react to finding out Phoenix was Nath

College Sibling (Web)04/21/2020

Plus Pavo believes nothing Talon says in accurate

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Oh, how did she....

Lila: Marc is a hero? scoffs next you're going to tell me Marinette is Ladybug

Talon: comparing pictures of the two Oh my god

Pavo: sneer Don't stress your tiny bird brain. Leave the actual thinking to the higher evolved beings

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Talon ascended but Lila and Pavo yanked him back down

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

but hmmm Lila was probably shocked to find out that Nath was Phoenix. She had passed him off as "not worth anything" early on in school

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

oh what a mistake that was

Feral Family Friend💖04/21/2020

Talon: eating some KFC

Pavo: incredibly disturbed

Fun fact chickens are cannibals

Feral Family Friend💖04/22/2020

listens to Fall Out Boy's "Phoenix" for the first time on a whim

vibing with it, reading the lyrics

"No, I think it looked a little better on me"

:eyes:

:confetti_ball: Rooster Nath Obtained a Theme Song :confetti_ball:

"So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back"

Damn son

Feral Family Friend💖04/28/2020

It's not kingdom hearts without janky ass time travel either

But only CN and LB get to go

They go to the distant past and visit the very first LB and CN

Who drop important plot information like shit about keyblades (which no one has any in this au, though if we want to make everyone's lives easier since the keyblade is the only way to permanently get rid of heartless instead of having them pop up again somewhere else, the first LB and CN could be key weilders and they pass the ability onto modern day LB and CN)

hmmm I actually like that

LB and CN could then also pass on the power to the rest of the team, providing their hearts are strong enough but let's be honest. At this point any weak willed miraculous holders would have been weeded out

Nath, getting his keyblade: omg, a strong magical weapon that enhances me too

Nath: determined I'm going to find that discount chicken and pluck him bald

Marc: cheering YEAH

Ladybug, recalling that last time Nath faced off against Talon he DIED: No!

I'm not designing keybaldes for everyone I don't have that much ambition but they ahve them

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

UN said they wanted Angst

Talon succeeds in capturing Nath

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020

UN! Look what you did!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Oh no

I don't regret anything

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

Talon had a replica of Phoenix's costume made and forces Nath to wear it

First for selfies

Then for fucking

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Oh no intensifies

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020

I'm honestly starting to think you saw my nightmare loop in Drama for cash, and now your trying to top it

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

? This is the natural course if Talon captures him

At least Talon isn't the kind of Yandere who wants to cut up their obsession

On the contrary, Talon goes to great lengths to make sure Nath doesn't suffer a scratch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Nath: Survives what should've been a fatal attack

Talon: So you have chosen getting a stalker? :)

Nathaniel gets a paper cut when he's drawing

Talon shoots the paper

Nath: that was for my boyfriend! Rude!

Talon: Aw you were making it for me?

Nathaniel, knowing that's a warning: ....yes

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

Talon takes really good care of him, like a pet

Talon tied him up, then gave him a really great massage

If it wasn't for the collar chaining him to the bed this might be ok. That and the uh...well...no delicate way to say rape

The rest of the heroes, meanwhile, are tearing apart the city looking for him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Nath: Can I go outside 

Talon: Why?

Nath: To get flowers for you

Talon: ...Yes-

Pavo: Slaps his head You are not letting our hostage go outside

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

No joke some of them started tearing up foundations in some buildings to look for hidden rooms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Someone, living in their apartment: Oh FUCK AN EARTHQUAKE

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

Pavo tries to play the hostage angle like "Give us your miraculous and he goes free"

Ladybug: You're lying. Talon would never agree to that

Pavo: taking a knife out of their fan Let me deal with Talon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

Talon: STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE

Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020

forgot they were NB for a moment

College Sibling (Web)04/30/2020

Pavo doesn't really agree with Talon's actions on keeping Nath, but doesn't really have a say

Feral Family Friend💖05/01/2020

Pavo: Hawkmoth PLEASE find someone else to give the rooster miraculous to. Talon is literally insane and I can't work with him anymore

HawkLila: He gets better results than you. Come back when that changes.

College Sibling (Web)05/01/2020

Pavo: I'm gonna kill the both of you..

Feral Family Friend💖05/01/2020

Hawklila encourages that kind of ruthlessness. Keeps her minions from getting lazy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of rape\non con in this chapter. Talon succeeds in capturing Nathaniel. This is not graphic, but it IS mentioned. Skip this chapter if you need to.

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

I just remembered that before everything went to shit Nathaniel and Kagami were forced into an arranged marriage

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

If Talon is pissed about Stardust\Marc being with Nath....imagine how much more murdery he gets when he finds out nath has a wife

Which would be relatively easy to do since he knows Nathaniel's civilain identity and went looking for every scrap of infor he could find on him

He doesn't know kagami is ryuko, but he def has harassed her civilain identity

Then Ryuko keeps showing up to "save" her and he figures that Kagami and Ryuko are a thing, and that since Nath is dating Stardust they're seperated and is like GET A DIVORCE ALREADY I WANT HIM

Kagami is like: I might not want him but You're not worthy

College Sibling (Web)05/05/2020

Pavo: Even I agree with that.

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

Stardust totally uses his powers to fuck with Talon once he finds Talon's dreamscape

(he can't enter Pavo's or HawkLila's dreams because their powers work on the same wavelength as him and thus have protection from their miraculous)

College Sibling (Web)05/05/2020

Nice

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

he also can't just send Talon nightmares, as much as he wants to, because that would corrupt his miraculous

So he just makes things really really weird

Or boring

Low key torments Talon by giving him dreams where he;s just a 9 to 5 office worker

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Talon, shoving Nath into his room after kidnapping him: Now clean it

Nath: Why do I have to clean it???

Talon: If you don't clean this room, I'm gonna fuck your ass

Nath: Don't you mean fuck your ass up?

Talon: No. 

Nath:

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

why is Talon making him clean? Domestic housewife fantasy?

Feral Family Friend💖05/05/2020

Nath gets a cute little apron....but he has to put it on over his phoenix costume

Which I think would be really heavy and awkward because Phoenix had wings and Talon doesn't do anything by half measures

Feral Family Friend💖05/30/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRoGuOymFMk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rescue onwards

Feral Family Friend💖05/30/2020

Talon: i brought you some worms

Nath: i do not want the worms

Actually he does but he'll be damned before he tells Talon that

Feral Family Friend💖05/30/2020

Chickens also love tomatoes

it's destiny

Feral Family Friend💖06/01/2020

I will make ONE of these aus happy damnit

So Shadow heartless are the most basic little dudes, and so very cute. They're not that smart and not even that dangerous.

Nathaniel makes friends with one of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

they're in the dark au categories for a reason-

Feral Family Friend💖06/01/2020

While Talon has him

SHhHHHHH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

:000 fren

Feral Family Friend💖06/01/2020

I mean, it would gladly rip his "heart" (soul) out if it could but it can't so it's just a buddy now

Talon's bird heartless pick on it and Nath whacks them with a broom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

Would Talon get jealous Nath wants to spend more time with it than him

Feral Family Friend💖06/01/2020

It hides when Talon comes, Talon doesn't know about it

Maybe Nath convinces it to take a note to the Miraculous crew so they can find out where he is and rescue him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

oo nice

Feral Family Friend💖06/01/2020

if Stardust catches Talon he's going to pluck him bald AND beat his ass

College Sibling (Web)06/02/2020

Can Pavo join

Feral Family Friend💖06/02/2020

Pavo dreams of the day

College Sibling (Web)06/02/2020

Yeah

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

The heroes come in to rescue Nath, and Pavo sees them, and just looks the other way and drinks their tea like "I didn't see anything"

Way back when we said that people starting developing magic, so the team was teaching at a vo-ed type school to teach kids how to use their magic

Nath's students are all really excited to see him when he comes back

He doesn't have that many since he teaches how to Make Stuff (weapons, accessories that have magic infused into them) and that's a rare-ish talent, but all his students come up and give him this big group hug and he's like

Validation

Talon meanwhile, decides that he's going about this the wrong way. Kidnapping didn't work so he'll try wooing instead

Talon shows up to the school and the other heroes are like "could you FUCK OFF??"

Talon: but I brought worms. Bitches love worms

He manages to break into the class room\workshop where Nath teaches and all his students attack Talon with the weapons they've been making.

One kid gets extra credit because they managed to make a pair of gloves that inflicts both a second tier lightning spell AND poison

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

We stan Nath's class

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

He loves those little guys

(well, I say little but they're like 14 to 16)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Nath: Ah, what you wanted to use here was a fire spell-

Talon: ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME

Nath: Yall hear anything important? Me neither

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

They don't know all that happned to Nath while he was kidnapped, they think he was just kept in a cell or something for a while, but they still hate Talon because Nath hates him

They know Nath is dating\married to Stardust (marc isn't public) so when Talon shows up with flowers and tomatoes (chickens LOVE tomatos) they call him "the homewrecker"

pfft

Nath's students bring him tomatos instead of apples

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Talon: Walks into classroom

Nath's Class: BEGONE T H 0 T

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

pretty much

they start getting creative and being like "hey, what if we could make trap that activated when in proximity to X amount of Darkness"

In the end, It's the students who take down Talon for good and not the heroes lol

Nath gets his miraculous back, and Talon goes to JAIL

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Ladybug: thank you for your service

Nath, behind her: WHOOOOOO THOSE ARE MY STUDENTS

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

Phoenix's new transformation has him lowkey on fire at all times

it doesn't hurt him or other people, it's just cosmetic, but it freaks him out at first

maybe his wings are entirely made of fire now instead of being feathers

since the miraculous are supposed to reflect what you think they should, and Nath lowkey jokes about being a "risen phoenix" since he technically died and Ladybug brought him back

Phoenix: first transfomation I am on FIRE!!!

Stardust: Yeah! That's the spirit!

Phoenix: No i am LITERALLY ON FIRE HELP-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Ladybug, trying to calm him down:

Phoenix: aAaaAaaAaaaAAAAA

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

The rest of the team: AAAAaAAAaaaaaAAA

Once the calm down enough to realize he's not being hurt by it, they get sad because they can't roast marshmellows over him

because the fire isn't "real"

Orikko loves Nath's students too

They spoil him

Because who doesn't love a cute animal mascot?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

They customize a doll house for him to chill in during class

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

I'm enjoying the tab being wholesome for once

So since the various heroes teach various classes at the vo-ed center, whomever is in their class is on their "team"

Like, Viperion and Bunnix share a class for students with time power so they're team uhhhh

hmmm

maybe just Viperion teachs to make this easy, they're team Snake XD

Goat, Tiger, Rooster ect

Hmmm team Ladybug would probably be healing magic

I don't think anyone has and "destruction" magic since that would be Darkness oriented and no one wants to mess with that

you can be darkness without being evil but it's hard

and rare af. Literally only ONE character in the ENTIRE KH has managed that, not even his clones could do it so it's hella rare

anyway the different groups compete in healthy ways, like sports events or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Marc is super competitive 

"KILL EM!"

"IT'S A THREE LEGGED RACE, C H I L L"

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

Nath's class isn't good at using magic themselves, just making magic items, so they're friends with everyone because they need people to power up what they make

pffft the goat have dominion over sleep magic

They just put everyone to sleep at the start of the race like "you can win if you're the only one who can walk"

which using status effects is aloud because it provides a safe enviorment to build resistance to them

once the Rooster kids figure out how to make traps, obstical courses get REALLY interesting

Juleka's Tigers make all sorts of potions, though their focus is on restorative potions they make things like smoke bombs too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

The teachers have a betting pool each year on which group is going to win

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

The Ladybug team, standing on the sidelines waiting for these idiots to hurt themselves

year? try month lol

They hold these things monthly because it give the students something to be excited for and work towards

The kwami think it's fun too

they make little pom poms to cheer with

oh wait pretty much all the heroes are transformed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Orikko is the only one who can cheer

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

Nath doesn't bother usually because he's public. I guess Chloe would be the same

Rooster\Bee Rivalry

"Our Kwami is cuter that yours"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Orikko and Pollen having competitive cheer competitions

The other kwamis are the judges

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

Pollen uses lots of fancy dance moves because bees dance to communicate

Orikko just heavy metal screams

bees dance to- omg

Feral Family Friend💖06/06/2020

Queen Bee co-teaches the kids who work with satus effect, primarily Paralyze, but she also heads the compettitive dance team

Roosters will "dance" (it's no where near as graceful as a bee and is really just flapping around) if they're trying to woo a mate

looks up goat mating rituals to see if there is anything cute\funny they do

There is not but omg goats are aparently born horny

Feral Family Friend💖06/11/2020

So to explain why Talon never hurts any of the kids to get to Nath, his stupid bird brain decides that since the kids call themselves the rooster team or whatever, and Nath probably affectionately calls them his "chicks" that they ARE Nath's chicks

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/11/2020

Talon is truly a genius

Feral Family Friend💖06/11/2020

It depends on the rooster in real life, but mostly roosters don't care if a chick is "theirs" if it's in the flock it's their chick

Talon: I need to clean up my vocabulary, gotta set a good example for the kids

Pavo: rubbing their temples I hate you so much and I dream of the day I can end your life

anyway Talon shows up to sporting events to cheer them on

which always lead to the team fighting him in some way of course

Talon makes his heartless hold pom poms and stuff

Talon is that vilain that constantly flips between "bumbling idiot" and "super dangerous mass murderer"

Talon: I might be a murderer but I'm not a child murderer. I have standards.

Pavo: Really.

College Sibling (Web)06/11/2020

Pavo: I don't believe you.

Feral Family Friend💖06/11/2020

Nath's class: omg they're like tom nook and red

Nathaniel: What

they show him all the 'Tom Nook and Red from animal crossing are divorced' comics

Nathaniel: softly oh my god

College Sibling (Web)06/11/2020

They weren't even married, kids

Nath ad Talon

and*

Feral Family Friend💖06/11/2020

neither were tom nook and red lol

hold on I'm finding the comics

<https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/616694372022517760/why-am-i-allowed-to-draw>

Feral Family Friend💖06/11/2020  
we finally know why they wanted all those taruntulas

When Talon shows up at the school

I have NO IDEA who this is, but he's got the hair I headcanon Talon to have

BEHOLD, A MAN!!! <https://mexicancat-girl.tumblr.com/post/623572469967699968/phoenix-from-an-au-by-whitetigerdemoness-and>


End file.
